Lema completado
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: —Viejo, ¡El arte es una explosión! —Chillpo feliz de completar la frase y dejó atónitos a casi todos los presentes. Después de todo la academia no fue tan mala, tenía completado su lema y por eso se sentía feliz, ahora respetaba al anciano ya que los dos eran arte. Era curioso, los dos eran arte, ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué era arte? De seguro lo averiguaría más adelante…


Naruto © Misashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Era un día llovioso en la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas cierto niño rubio de una edad aproximadamente de doce años, caminaba tranquilo saltando cada roca a su paso en los brinquitos que pegaba para pasar cada roca, su cabello rubio se elevaba y al poco tiempo se posicionaba al lado izquierdo de su cara.

Dejó de brincar y se mantuvo firme al ver a un anciano pasar por delante de él.

— Te veo feliz Deidara-kun— Siseó con su elegante postura— Ese es el entusiasmo que se debe de tener en tu primer día en la academia—Ōnoki se rascó su nariz mirando con orgullo al rubio.

—Es un alago que alguien tan viejo como tu sea mi maestro uhn—Murmuró con una juguetona sonrisa observando como la nariz del Ōnoki se enrojecía aún más de lo común.

Ōnoki frunció el ceño.

—Llegaras tarde a tu primer día niño—Gruñó enojado y Deidara se río disimuladamente—Kurotsuchi-chan te estará esperando alegre—Dijo con un tono picaron y el rubio gruñó esta vez.

—Como digas, anciano uhn—. Emprendió el camino con lentitud ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de querer ir a la academia después de todo la nieta del Tsuchikage se encontraría allí y lo molestaría sin ninguna compasión. Sin duda esa niña no le era agradable más cuando ofendía su arte—Sabes el arte es…

— ¿Qué es Deidara-kun? —Él rubio no contestó entonces él anciano se apresuró a hablar—algún día completaras la frase

Deidara asintió.

Ōnoki ladeó una leve sonrisa, aquel niño no era nada respetuoso y eso le colmaba la paciencia aunque fuera de los mejores alumnos que había tenido. Tenía que tener en cuenta que Deidara no admiraba nada más que el arte.

—«Un niño muy problemático»—Pensó sintiendo mojado su bigote por la lluvia.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado al frente de Ōnoki mientras su mano se movía inquita por saborear la arcilla que tenía en su bolsillo, con disimulo metió sus dos mano a cada bolsillo correspondiente y estas rápidamente saborearon con anhelo la arcilla. Las dos lenguas de su mano se meneaban, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Deidara-nii deja de hacer eso y presta atención a Ōnoki-Ojisan—reprendió la niña de cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color, ella era la nieta del Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi.

—Uhn—Balbuceó sin ningún interés en mirarla.

— ¿¡No entiendes Deidara-nii!?

— ¿Kurotsuchi-chan tiene algo importante que decirle a la clase?—dijo su abuelo con voz severa, ella apenada negó con la cabeza y se volvió a prestar atención a la clase, Ōnoki asintió y siguió leyendo el libro.

— ¡Serás baboso! — Ladró aún más enojada; esta vez estando alerta para que su abuelo no la reprendiera. —Deidara-nii, tu arte no te llevara a nada, solamente es una habito malo ¿Quién acepta que tu arte es perfecto? Nadie, no encontraras a nadie igual que tú. ¡No me engañes Deidara-nii! Deja eso ya. —Susurró frotándose la sien.

— ¿Tú que sabes? ¿Uhn? Mejor no hables que eres más inútil que yo.

— ¡No es cierto! —Gritó la niña.

La ignoró.

A las personas que no se interesaban por su arte no valía, y, eso le hacía sentir incomodo ¿Él era el único que se interesaba por el arte? Era lo más seguro. Todos en la aldea eran iguales de aburridos y nos niños de la academia no eran divertidos, les faltaba energías, les faltaba mucho para estar a su nivel.

—"Fue entonces cuando aquel bandido tomó la bomba e hizo que la aldea explotara en mil pedazos quedando en dulces recuerdos. Una aldea que no merecía una vida, esa aldea era criminal una de las tantas naciones llenas de maldad, una mafia a donde miles de Ninjas morían. Ese bandido hizo un bien y una mal para el mundo ninjas" —Terminó de leer Ōnoki, dejando el libro en el escritorio miró a sus alumnos quienes, con rapidez levantaron las manos sabiendo que el viejito Ōnoki preguntaría sobre la lectura.

—«Hmp, niña escandalosa, uhn»—Pensó al ver como Kurotsuchi gritaba y agitaba la mano.

—A ver, Deidara-kun te noto distraído ¿Qué entiendes de la lectura? — preguntó Ōnoki. Los niños canturriaron un 'Ahhh' enojados por no ser elegidos.

Giró su cabeza solo observando con su ojo derecho a su maestro.

Bufó indignado.

—Viejo, ¡El arte es una explosión! —Chilló feliz de completar la frase y dejó atónitos a casi todos los presentes.

—Pienso lo mismo Deidara-kun—Murmuró él anciano carcajeándose, él rubio sonrió, Ōnoki no era tan mal maestro.

—«Pensamos lo mismo ¿uhn? Creo, que no están mala la academia»—Observó como Ōnoki seguía preguntando a los alumnos. —«Tienes arte Ōnoki-sensei»

Después de todo la academia no fue tan mala, tenía completado su lema y por eso se sentía feliz, ahora respetaba al anciano ya que los dos eran arte. Era curioso, los dos eran arte, ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué era arte? De seguro lo averiguaría más adelante…

* * *

A/N: Este fic participa en el reto Primer día en la Academia Ninja del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Hola gente hermosa xD ¿Les gustó? Jajajaja. Me costó un poco pero aquí está. *w* ¡Review! xD

12/04/2014.

Inochan-uchiha.


End file.
